vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gobuta (Web Novel)
|-|Base= |-|Unified with Ranga= Summary Gobuta is a hobgoblin and loyal servant of Rimuru Tempest. He is also the strongest among the hobgoblins. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-C | 6-A Name: Gobuta Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hobgoblin |-|Base='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Blessed, Teleportation, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Pre-True Demon Lord United with Ranga='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Lightning Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Magic, Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Disease Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) |-|True Demon Lord United with Ranga='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Weather Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Intangibility, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation,Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear. Which works on the scale of at least 150,00 people), Corrosion Inducement, Decomposition, Analytical Prediction (Can see through his enemy’s attacks, and movement, and ascertain the kind of attack being used, and predict the timing and the location of impact of the attack), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,00 people), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Damage Transferal, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Unknown | Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see) | Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Unknown | Town level | Continent level Stamina: High | High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Standard Melee | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gobuta's leadership ability is abnormally high, and his individual combat ability can’t be summed up by a single word such as "genius". His command ability is completely no good, but such a thing isn’t a problem due to his excellent intuition. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Shadow Step:' The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before, the ability isn't instantaneous. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Death Storm:' The ability which summons numerous lightning pillars along with a waterspout. *'Soaring Run:' The ability to run in the sky. *'Death Heralding Wind:' Veldora's ability that's later on inherited by Ranga and by extension Gobuta. This ability creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and by the lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Demon Wind Barrier:' The ability to clads his body with a barrier of wind with a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Stellar Wind Lord Hastur:' An ability which allows Gobuta to be able to control the weather. *'Bestow me with thy power! (Magic Wolf Summoner):' A unique skill which lets him able to unite with a wolf he summons such as Ranga. Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or death and prevent a surprise attack. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru *'Thought Acceleration:' An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination:' The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause it's targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause it's target to become insane and die of madness. Resistances *'Resistances:' Pre-True Demon Lord United with Ranga, Gobuta has the resistances of: Physical Damage Nullification, Nature Effects Nullification, Status Change Nullification, and Spirit Attack Resistance. True Demon Lord United with Ranga, Gobuta gained the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Mental Attack Resistance, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Gobuta understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Base | Pre-True Demon Lord United with Ranga | True Demon Lord United with Ranga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Water Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fear Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6